


from the bottom of our lungs

by satorisbandages



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Balcony Scene, Canon Universe, Fluff, Hardly Any Dialogue, Kissing, M/M, Silent confessions, Smoking, osamu is just there to accompany him, smoking blunts, suna smokes to ease his mind, this is me indulging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satorisbandages/pseuds/satorisbandages
Summary: Faint moonlight showered over Osamu’s face, his dark eyes reflecting the night sky. The light brushed against his cheekbones, the shadow of his head accentuating his strong jawline, and the curve of his cheeks practically glowed in the attention of the moon above. He looked so pure and angelic, and Suna was convinced that if Osamu claimed that he was an extraterrestrial being, Suna would believe him in a heartbeat.
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	from the bottom of our lungs

**Author's Note:**

> hiya !! this fic is basically me feeling a strong need for sunaosa smoke sessions and even though i dont like when people completely center suna around smoking, i thought it was fitting  
> this story originally blossomed from my idea for the title (which i am honestly quite proud of) and i just kinda.. wrote whatever came to mind  
> i hope you enjoy :)

It was 3 in the morning.

The city was mostly peaceful as Suna sat on his balcony, a blunt hanging loosely from his lips. He didn’t smoke very often, but he did when he felt an extra pile of stress weighing on his shoulders; those were the days where he tried so desperately to drown the demons that padded around in his head, but some of them had managed to learn how to swim.

However, tonight, his reason for smoking was purely out of enjoyment.

Or maybe it had something to do with his feelings for the gray-haired lump that sat a few lengths away.

They both had their backs pressed against the outside wall of Suna’s apartment, their hazy gazes flitting across the dark horizon. Because of them being, well, in the city, the stars were hardly visible. Suna figured it didn’t matter much, since he had the moon, anyway.

He never really paid attention to the stars.

Not until he met Osamu, of course.

Because in the beginning, he didn’t even realize the stars were hardly visible. Sometimes, he even wishes they weren’t, just so he could take in the beauty of it all.

But tonight, Suna decided the moon would be enough. He glanced briefly at Osamu, who was settled with his arms wrapped around his knees comfortably, gazing up at the night sky. Suna’s breath caught in his throat. 

Faint moonlight showered over Osamu’s face, his dark eyes reflecting the night sky. The light brushed against his cheekbones, the shadow of his head accentuating his strong jawline, and the curve of his cheeks practically glowed in the attention of the moon above. He looked so pure and angelic, and Suna was convinced that if Osamu claimed that he was an extraterrestrial being, Suna would believe him in a heartbeat.

He must’ve been staring a bit too much, for Osamu turned his head to catch Suna’s lingering gaze. Suna caught his bottom lip in his teeth, biting harshly to prevent himself from blurting out what he was feeling.

In reality, he hardly knew what he was feeling in the first place. The tugging of his heart, tightening of his stomach, all because Osamu was in his presence. It was scary and confusing, but Suna supposed it’d be worth it to brush past his worries and doubts to be with the boy in front of him.

“Want some?” Suna had asked in a small voice, plucking the blunt from his mouth with nimble fingers, glancing back to Osamu, who nodded.

Suna shuffled over to sit next to the other, handing him the drug, allowing him to grasp it for himself and inhale it deeply. Osamu seemed to relax just from the one intake, and Suna couldn’t help but feel the corners of his lips upturn. 

Osamu closed his eyes and leaned his head back, his lips parting as smoke escaped his throat. Suna watched silently as the smoke clouded above their heads, fading away into the late night air. It wasn’t exactly cold, but a shiver still ran through Suna’s body.

Osamu, being ever so observant, noticed. Albeit hesitantly, he eventually brought his arm up and let it drape over Suna’s shoulders. The younger boy’s brows furrowed and he glanced at Osamu, only to be greeted with another puff of smoke. Suna scowled.

“Whoops, my bad, Sunarin,” Osamu apologized, not looking sorry at all. A playful smirk tugged at his lips. Suna so badly wanted to just reach forward and rid the gap between them, but he collected himself quickly.

“Piss off,” Suna grumbled, but his sharp gaze betrayed his amusement. Their gazes lingered for a moment longer, exchanging silent words that will stay unspoken for a long while.

Suna was the first to look away. He tilted his head up to stare at the moon overhead, taking the blunt from Osamu and bringing it up to his lips.

_ An indirect kiss _ , his thoughts stated firmly, causing Suna to falter for just a heartbeat. He inhaled the smoke deeply, letting it fog up his mouth before exhaling and watching it waft into the sky. 

This was peaceful. It was quiet, and with Osamu’s arm wrapped around him, Suna felt all that much warmer. 

Perhaps it was the effects of the smoke, but Suna could’ve sworn he could hear Osamu’s rapidly beating heart just as loud as his own.

Osamu shifted. He turned his body to face Suna more, his eyes tracing his moonlit features, just as Suna had done to him. The black-haired boy’s feline eyes stayed focused on the sky, until his curiosity grabbed his face and forced him to look at the gray-haired boy seated next to him. Osamu had moved his arm off, his fingertips trailing down Suna’s arm. 

“Let me try something?” Osamu broke the silence with an unreadable expression. Suna’s eyes narrowed.

“Depends what that something is,” he mused, head tilting suspiciously. Osamu reached for the blunt still resting in Suna’s fingers and brought it up to his face, taking another drag and holding the smoke in his mouth. Suna was about to ask what he was trying to do, but he was silenced with Osamu’s lips on his own.

Suna’s body tingled with the contact. His eyes were wide with shock, the unfamiliar feeling of warm, slightly chapped lips on his own. As if it were necessary for his survival, Suna melted into the kiss easily, almost hungrily.

Osamu tasted like warmth. Like lemon tea on a cold, rainy day, like the smoke that he had just inhaled and was still fogging up his mouth and throat, and maybe even his mind. Suna tasted the lemon, as well as a slight minty undertone, tinged with sweetness of sugar and bitterness of smoke.

Osamu’s tongue prodded at Suna’s lips, to which Suna gladly accepted his request and let their tongues dance together, in a moonlit song that only the two of them would understand.

A sudden exhale from Osamu caused the smoke to flood into Suna’s mouth, overtaking the warm taste of his lips. Suna pulled away the slightest amount, their lips still brushing as Suna's parted ever so slightly to release it. The smoke fluttered between them, seeping into their skin, escaping through the narrow space that separated their faces.

It was 3 in the morning, and Suna was the most awake he’s ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments always appreciated <3
> 
> my twitter: [satorisbandages](https://twitter.com/satorisbandages)  
> my suna playlists: [vibing with suna](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Wi4hgMy7C527In7lrCWou?si=E1d9SG1wQKeMxUONW8BxTQ) & [rintaro suna](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1zuuvqC8FqSL9cusMpJm5V?si=Y8vKJ4OaR5CYnQqWHZxlRA)


End file.
